Paracelsian
by Angelic Imperfection
Summary: Lord Voldemort has discovered the legend of the Paracelsian spheres. The fate of the world is in danger and Kappy, Harrykins and Luna will be left to save it before Voldemort gets his hands on the power to destroy the planet. Harrykins/Kappy SLASH WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I am not JK Rowling. I am a writer and this story is based on a roleplay which me and my Kappy are in the process of playing out. I came up with an idea, developed it and he added along. Anything of the Harry Potter books does not belong to me but Harrykins and anything else that was NOT in the books, is too.

**Special thanks & Dedication to: ** Kappy Riddle, the love of my life. He and I are working hard to make this one of the best stories out there. Sure beats sitting around all summer like a bunch of morons. Lmfao.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter One

At first, he had thought perhaps the dark lord was up to his usual and as it had been over two months since any activity of Lord Voldemort had been seen, it was indeed time to worry. Harrykins easily kept the dark lord from at least openly suspecting that he was a traitor to his master but curled up in his office as the man pulled out ancient looking books, even disturbing the delicate yellow tinged pages of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of the grand school of Hogwarts, it was a useful place to be. His ears had perked and he had sat up, leaning over carefully in question only to be abruptly shoved aside as Tom Riddle stood to his feet and swept from his office.

As he left, Harrykins' ears caught the words clearly that were muttered by the tall, handsome man.

"Victory shall be mine."

The nekubus had frowned and opened the book. The pages clearly portrayed where the book had been forced open and his eyes scanned the pages of talented calligraphy. Green eyes widened as he looked up at the door. _Not good. This is bad. _He dropped the book at once and made sure to leave it in its exact position before he jumped over the desk and vanished for the school. Instead of speeding around, he ran at a speed to where students stared as he passed, panic evident on the Carrows' murderer's face. His footsteps were silent as ever as he walked with quick strides through the grounds of the magical school. The last thing he had expected was this to happen. The most sacred thing in the entire world could possibly be disturbed just to be destroyed forever.

It was hard to accept that Voldemort had found the myth, the legend of the Paracelsian Spheres and was probably quite aware of their important role in balancing the world. The nekubus had always known most of the legend and he believed they existed but the mention rarely came up due to the true belief that it was nothing but a story. The good thing was that as excited and triumphant as Voldemort appeared, he didn't seem to be rushing into this at once but was surely working on doing it soon.

Finally reaching the school itself, Harrykins slipped through the oak doors and turned his head and gazed around the Entrance Hall for a moment. He didn't have the time to search the tower even though knowing Kappy, he'd be in there after all but instead he decided to start with the entrance hall.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny Weasley's light brown eyes were rather dull that morning.

She nodded her head blandly. "I'm fine."

Her voice was croaky and she shook her head as though objecting to something. Hermione and Ron looked at her in worry.

"Ginny, you should lay down." Ron insisted.

The red haired girl glared at her brother but it wasn't as fiery as it normally was. Kappy sat across from them and as he opened his mouth to speak once more, he looked over as the doors burst open. Looking inside, Harrykins looked around the Great Hall and spotting Kappy, moved for him at once. The boy who lived jumped and his emerald gaze stared at Harrykins.

"Kappy!" the nekubus yelled, his voice echoing slightly in the quiet hall. People were staring and silence rose.

As Harrykins yelled his name, he was certain he had done something wrong. Ginny was lying her head on the table and her eyes were now closed. At the table beside Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood had her nose in the newest edition of The Quibbler and only looked up at the sight of Harrykins.

Harrykins grabbed hold of his husband's wrist and pulled him to which he didn't pull away but merely stood up.

"I need to talk to you like now. This is…catastrophically important!"

Kappy looked up at him and could tell he was very uneasy about something. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you here. We need to go somewhere private." He glanced at Ron and Hermione and nodded his head in quick greeting. "It's about…well." He casually stroked up his nose and tapped his forehead, precisely his scar. He pulled on his wrist again. "Come on, we need to go. Take your friends too if you want but I need to tell you now!"

He was now having a hard time ignoring the stares in his anxious state and as he turned on his heel to find somewhere to talk, he growled and his eyes flashed as he turned and snapped at everyone.

"Would you stop staring?!" He turned on his heel and left.

Kappy jumped and scowled; embarrassed he had jumped from the snap in Harrykins' voice. He followed him quickly and pushed the doors of the Great Hall open, ignoring the scatter that commenced the moment he did so. Harrykins turned and grabbed his wrist once more and swiftly moved down the hall in long strides. Kappy followed him hastily as they entered a vacant classroom and stepped back as Harrykins turned and threw up some of the most powerful spells to keep people out and their conversation private.

Before he could ask, Harrykins turned to him and sighed softly. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked at him. "Voldemort may have found a way to bring the destruction and doom of the entire world."

It was blunt and straight to the point. There was no need or time to beat around the bush and only the truth was needed at the moment.

Kappy's mouth fell open. "What?" It was all he could say for the moment. He felt his heart sink down to his feet. "How-how is that-How do you know?" His tone was urgent now.

Dark green eyes stared at him and his face was absolutely serious. He sighed softly and leaned against the wall.

"He's been doing research and he's been quiet as I'm sure you're aware of. He may have found the Legend of the Paracelsian Spheres."

Kappy listened to him carefully yet a part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to believe that Voldemort had found a way to possibly control the world. It sounded like something right off a movie. He opened his mouth to ask what that was but closed it as he heard Harrykins begin to speak again.

He launched into an explanation. "The Paracelsian Spheres are four potential pieces of power. They are located in 4 parts of the world, each pertaining to its location. There is Pygmy, Sylph, Salamander and Nymph. Each one is the central control and balance of its element. I've known for a long time but its believed to be a myth and its rarely ever brought up. No one believes in them yet I do. It's almost as if I can feel them calling to me as though I were connected to them even if it's strange."

Kappy had never heard of them before and wondered if Hermione knew of it but from what Harrykins had said, he was sure she would've written it off as a silly myth.

"These elements," he said slowly, feeling lightheaded. "Are those from what I've heard of? The classical elements: fire, earth, water and air?" he said.

"Yes they are. There is also a guardian. Once the four spheres are together, only the guardian can combine them and wield their power. One sphere can partially show you who the guardian is but once you have all four, together they will reveal the guardian to you. They will react in the presence of the guardian, glow up and it's up to you to find out who and where. If the four are together, they will all glow and so will the guardian. Whoever takes possession of the guardian has the most power unless the guardian grants the power to someone else like someone worthy of not putting it in the wrong hands."

He paused and stared at him seriously.

"I think we need to find them before Voldemort does because for now I know he won't go after them but we can't just sit here and wait for him to make his move. We have to find them or at least one so we can use it to try and find the guardian while we search for the others."

"Do you know where they are?" Kappy asked then.

" I know their locations but I've never found reason to search for something so extraordinary."

Voldemort and the four spheres together. This was something Kappy didn't want to think about and there was a guardian as well. He hoped they weren't in danger from Voldemort or his death eaters. He rather thought the guardian would be pretty safe as the dark lord had yet to search for the spheres. Perhaps he wasn't aware of the location of the guardian either.

"Where should we go? Now?"

"If we don't go soon, Voldemort could suspect something. I've even taken possession of your mind."

Kappy's eyes widened and he gave him a look to which Harrykins put his hands up quickly in defense.

"It was only to protect your mind from him. He'll just think it's you improving your Occlumency."

He got up from the wall. "We should leave as soon as possible but you should tell your friends but it would be best if we took as less people as possible but be prepared. We need food or I'll figure out something then."

Kappy couldn't put his friends in any possible danger however. Personally, he didn't want anyone going but him and Harrykins. It would be easier that way though he was most certain that his friends would push him until he agreed they could and yet this time, he wouldn't have to put them all in possible danger. Harrykins didn't favor having to hunt to feed his love and pick stuff off the trees only he himself would risk eating.

"We won't have problem with supplies. We can get them from here and since magic is on our side, I know a multiplying spell so food won't run out. I also know an engorging spell so we'd have more than we brought. We'd only need one of each thing really."

"Well then, that's good to hear. Are you going to tell Ron and Hermione or are we just going to go? Remember to pack plenty of fruit because I eat a lot and I digest it rather quickly so I'll be eating often. If you're going to tell them, it has to be quick."

"I think I should tell my friends. They'll want to know of course and I never really want to keep them uninformed about these things. They've helped me through so much after all. But then we should go. I honestly don't want to put anyone in danger so I think it should just be me and you going."

" So which sphere do you want to go for first? Sylph, Pygmy, Salamander or Nymph? Personally, I think Nymph should be last." He said nervously.

Harrykins took the spells off the door and headed for it.

Kappy looked toward the door. "Why do you want to do Nymph last?" he smiled then. "It's because it has to do water. Am I right?"

"Yes, that's why. I'm not looking forward to being in it. It's at the bottom of the ocean where the Atlantic and Pacific blend into each other. That's thousands of feet down and it's dark, cold and…wet." He shuddered and opened the door.

"It won't be too bad." Kappy said. "I mean, you'll probably need to transform into a seal or something so surely you'll like the water?" He smiled a bit. "Despite this trip meaning life or death, I think this is a chance for adventure. We'll be travelling the world after all. I say it'll be a real change from being in the United Kingdom all the time."

"We must hurry, do you think they're still in the Great Hall?" His ears twitched and he picked up the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Actually, I think Ginny is really sick so-" He cut off.

"I think they caught up with us more like."

They stopped as Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned the corner accompanied by Luna. Harrykins grinned a bit at her and she gave him a serene smile. Hermione and Ron were looking at Ginny with worry and Kappy moved forward and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Ginny, you're burning up!"

Ginny frowned at them all. "I'm _fine_." Her voice was croaky. "You're all worrying too much."

She was leaning on Hermione, trying to stand up on her own. "I'll be okay."

Hermione bit her lip. "No-Ginny, you need to lie down."

She gave her a stubborn look. "No."

Harrykins could practically feel the fever from the heat radiating off her body.

Ron took hold of Ginny then. "Oh yes, you're going to lay down little sister."

Ginny struggled in his grasp. "Ronald!"

Kappy watched as Ron literally picked his sister up in his arms and began to carry her away. He continued to watch as she kicked out in protest. Harrykins couldn't help but laugh and grinned when they disappeared around the corner. Kappy turned his gaze on Hermione and Luna.

"Hermione, Luna-" he lowered his voice. "Er, Harrykins has something to tell you."

Harrykins sighed. "We need to go somewhere more private then the middle of the corridor."

He grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and dragged her to the abandoned classroom, expecting Kappy and Luna to follow. He threw up the same spells as before and turned to then.

"Voldemort has found the way to controlling the world and bringing its complete destruction. He got it from a book, Salazar Slytherin's diary and I just had to tell Kappy here." His gaze fell on Hermione, green meeting chocolate brown. "I very much highly doubt you would know of this legend. Its mention is absolutely rare that there is hardly any information written on it. I know the legend and it's contents and Kappy and I are setting off to bring the spheres back and find the guardian to prevent Voldemort from destroying the world."

He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath and Hermione stared at Harrykins with a blank look for a moment. She shifted her serious dark brown eyes from him to Kappy as though she was contemplating on whether or not her friends were serious.

She pursed her lips, crinkling her brow then. "And-you know this for certain?" she finally managed to speak although given her shaky tone, she was as frightened as Kappy was.

"There are 4 spheres, each of its own element. Pygmy is earth, Sylph is wind, Salamander is fire and Nymph is water. I know where they are located but its unpredictable on how to reach them or what sort of protection they must have to keep them secure. Voldemort is powerful so we have to go for it. We need to find the guardian while we search for the spheres and once the guardian is found, the 4 spheres combined will be wielded by them for naturally they can already naturally control elements. The guardian can give the power of the balance of the earth's elements to whoever is in possession of them or to someone they trust with it."

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip and Kappy could tell she was thinking.

"What is it?" he asked when his friend hadn't spoken for nearly a minute.

"I've heard of them actually." She said, speaking only to Harrykins now. "It's a myth or-I thought it was. I can't remember where I've heard it from but it could possibly be from that book back in first year on Nicholas Flammel. But some of those stories actually weren't true I came to find. In fact, only several were true including the one with the Sorcerer's Stone, rather funny really…not…really."

She looked down at the ground then. "When will you two be leaving?" She glanced up once more.

Kappy sighed. "Possibly-in just a bit. After we pack supplies."

Her eyes widened. "I'm going." She said quickly. "I-" she paused. "But you probably can't have many people going. Ron would want to if I went, mind I would have to tell him where you guys are going and I guess I can't go. But I want to help out in some way. Someone else has to go with you guys…I just…"

"Well then that's good." Murmured Harrykins and shook his head. "Trust me, you can't go but you can still help us out in a big way. If you all left with us, the death eaters among the students would notice and 

Voldemort would suspect. What you, Ron and Ginny can do is spy on them and keep tabs on what Voldemort is up to."

"How will we tell you then?"

He blinked a bit and suddenly grinned. "I know a trick. Let me see your wand."

He took it as she handed it to him and held it up. "When you want to talk to me or all of us, you think of the person you want to communicate with and you move your wand like this." He waved the wand in the air and a symbol began to form. Kappy was uncomfortably reminded of Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets when he had written his name and rearranged the letters. "I'll know trust me or they will because the sign will appear for he or she that it is intended for so we don't need to worry about anyone else seeing it. When you have information or anything to say, do so. We need to make sure Voldemort doesn't think we know."

Hermione looked at Kappy. "Ginny can't go either."

Kappy's emerald eyes lit up then. "Luna!" he stated.

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Luna?"

An excited grin formed on Harrykins' face. "Luna is an excellent idea!"

He gave her a look. "Luna can hold her own Hermione, you know that. If you don't remember, she was one of the last three standing in the Department of Mysteries aside from Neville and I and she was unharmed as well."

She nodded slowly. "Well, where is she?"

"She's right behind you, Miss Brains." He snorted and turned on his heel and looked at the window once more. Hermione blushed furiously and looked behind her where a serene looking Luna stood, having a facial expression that told them while she had caught wind of everything Harrykins had said, she had no fear.

"You willing to come along with us, Luna?" Kappy asked with a small smile.

Admittance to himself, when he first met Luna, he found her awkward to be around. It was mostly because of the fact that she had a knack for telling blunt truths though she spoke them in such a kind manner that rather than angering him, it merely embarrassed him. Though she still had this talent to make him discomfited simply by her words, he definitely found a good friend in her. She was loyal, kind and true.

Luna nodded, a small yet warm smile forming on her lips. "It's wonderful that you two would like me to go."

Kappy turned away then. He knew she was about to say the truth and he didn't know why it embarrassed him. Perhaps because he'd never met anyone so comfortable with it.

"You've been a great friend to me all this time, Harry."

Kappy blushed lightly. Harrykins' eyes narrowed for a slight second, darkening somewhat as Luna spoke and stared at the blush on Kappy's face. Even if he knew Luna would never, he couldn't help it when it happened and he scolded himself for being stupid enough to even consider Luna ever being capable of doing that to them.

Luna turned to Harrykins, almost as though she knew what he had been cautious about for a moment. "I'm honored you find me a suitable companion for this mission, Harrykins."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Of course. Besides, I'd love to spend time with you as due to classes, I find that impossible to do. We won't be telling any teachers at all and I'm sure if questions are asked about your disappearance." He looked at Kappy. "I'm sure Hermione is clever enough to come up with something good while we all return." He looked at them all this time. "This is going to be dangerous but I know we can do it. We must, for the sake of not the muggleborns or the half bloods or even the muggles. It's for the sake of humanity and everything that lives. This power can destroy the planet and in Voldemort's hands, there's no telling what he'll do."

Hermione coughed as though everyone else was unaware of her presence. "I'll be going now then I suppose. I'll tell Ron and Ginny, they'll definitely want to know." Hermione's eyes widened then. "I know! I'll help you guys pack!" she seemed eager to help out.

"Yes, you can help us pack. We need to get to it immediately though so let's go." He nodded his head and exited the classroom, hurrying in the direction of the Grand Staircase. Hermione looked joyful to be able to help in some way.

Luna looked at Hermione. "I'll need to pack as well." She nodded to the three of them and headed off in the opposite direction to the west side of the castle.

Kappy ran up the steps until he reached the seventh floor. The fat lady's portrait came into view.

"Bouillabaisse!" he said quickly.

The portrait swung open and Kappy rushed inside. The common room was empty. Harrykins seemed to zip out of sight as he conjured a large bag and charmed it to have an endless bottom.

"Ron must be upstairs." He said. Hermione headed up to the dormitories, obviously to inform Ginny as well as pack.

Kappy made his way up to the boy's dormitories and as he opened the door, he spotted Ron laying in his bed.

"Kappy mate!" he sat up suddenly. "Was wondering where you'd gone. Where's Hermione? And Harrykins?"

Kappy took a deep breath and began to explain to him where he, Harrykins and Luna were going. When he finished, Ron's mouth was open in shock.

"And-why is Luna going instead of Hermione and I?" Ron demanded.

Kappy knew this was going to happen. "Ron, we need to take as less as possible."

Ron frowned.

"You understand right?"

Ron looked down. "I guess it's just we always go together on these things."

Kappy felt a lump in his chest. It was true his friends always went with him but this was different. He had nearly already begun to regret even inviting Luna to come along.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harrykins threw medical supplies as well as clothes, warm thick clothes for cold conditions and just in case, climbing fear just to be safe. He looked at the bag and decided that anything else that might be thought of should be added by Luna, Kappy and Hermione who was helping them. He came into the common room and lifted his head a bit and took the bag up to the dormitory. He opened the door and walked in, looking at Ron and Kappy. He blinked slowly before he put the bag down on Kappy's bed beside Ron.

"Anything you need to take with us goes in there. It's charmed to be endlessly deep so everything we take can go in there. Hey Ron, I'm assuming you know the situation? Just put the stuff inside. I'm going to check on Luna, help her out if she needs to. I'll be back. Make sure to pack everything you need, especially thick clothing for cold conditions. I packed some that sresize to fit the person in case you don't have any or want them but you can take your own stuff if you're more comfortable that way. You should take the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map should be left with Ron and Hermione. They're going to need it to keep an eye on the students you know? I'll be back soon with Luna."

He sped out of sight and faded to the room Luna was in.

Ron shook his head. "Yeah…well, he's right on that one." Kappy looked at him. "Leave the map with us." He grinned and held out his hand.

Kappy gave him a mock suspicious glance before getting on his knees and opening his trunk. There, lying on top of his unworn clothing was the map. He slowly picked it up and turned around, getting to his feet once more.

"Now Ron," he said, preparing for his unnecessary speech. "This map has been through many adventures with me." He began.

Ron snorted. "Yeah yeah Kaps. I won't rip it or anything stupid."

Kappy gave him a look. "Alright then. Take good care of it."

He held it out to him and Ron took a hold of it and pulled.

The redhead frowned. "Kappy, you're going to have to-I dunno, let go of it!"

Kappy finally released the map causing his friend to fall back against the bed.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Kappy looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, a little harder to let go of it than I thought."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harrykins looked over at Luna as he arrived and leaned against the wall. Luna continued to pack including an issue of The Quibbler, Gurdyroots, Gillywater and her winter and summer clothing. Her wand was tucked safety behind her ear and her butterbeer cork necklace hung from her neck. Deep green eyes watched her every movement, observing how she almost seemed to dance and sway with grace as she took out her stuff and packed it. He merely remained where he was, hardly having any possessions of his own that he valued except for things he already carried like his wedding ring, his collar and his tail ring which he took absolute care not to lose or damage in any way.

"Almost forgot…" she spoke softly. She didn't turn to face Harrykins as she opened the dresser next to her and pulled out her radish earrings.

She put them on before she turned to look at him. "I'm ready."

He looked around for a moment and grabbed hold of her and faded along with her stuff to the Gryffindor common room. Of course he thought it would be safe for her to be there and he sat down and waited.

"Take a seat while we wait for them to finish up."

Luna took a seat in one of the comfortable scarlet chairs and leaned back, closing her eyes and hummed softly to herself.

Kappy had help from Ron packing and they put the last bit of clothing in the bag. "Yeah Kappy, you packed for five years worth, sure you don't want to pack the bed as well?"

The boy who lived frowned. "It's important I pack a lot of things Ron."

He placed several blankets in the bag as well before picking it up and carrying it down to the Common room. Harrykins looked up as Kappy came down the stairs.

"Done." He looked at Harrykins and Luna.

Ron looked at the three of them. "Where's Her-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione came charging down the stairs with a very pale and blanket covered Ginny behind her. The suddenness made Harrykins jump but he stood up and looked her and Ginny. As soon as the redhead hit the last step, she dropped her blanket to the ground and charged at Kappy, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I can't believe it! You could get killed!"

Kappy hugged her back tightly before pulling away and looking into her light brown eyes. "And exactly how many years of my life have I not risked danger?"

Ginny didn't look convinced and turned her attention to Harrykins then. Before he could protest, she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. Harrykins didn't even know the girl possessed the strength in which he was hugged with.

"You-I know you can handle yourself but take care."

She let go after a moment and ran to Luna, practically suffocating her in a hug.

"Are you sure you want to go?" she asked her.

Luna's already protuberant eyes widened further. "Yes I believe I can handle it well."

Ron shook his head. "That fever is really getting to her."

Ginny ignored him and stepped back from them all. "You-all better be careful and you better come back too."

Harrykins looked over at Luna and Kappy. "So which is it? Nymph, Salamander, Sylph or Pygmy?" he looked at Ron and Hermione. "Remember what I told you. Keep an eye on them and remember how to contact us. We'll be fine. I'd worry if it was just them but, I've got to count for something around here. Take care."

"I think we should get Nymph over with." Kappy said. "I know how much you hate water but I think once we do it, it'll be done and over with and you won't have to dread it later. Best to do it first." He nodded and looked over at Luna for further approval.

Surprisingly, she was listening in completely. "I agree, better to get hat you don't like over with first."

Kappy smiled and Harrykins blinked, eyes widening and darkening. He narrowed them and seemed to glower at Kappy without showing it, he turned away.

"Well, it's settled then." He turned back to the remainder of his three friends.

Hermione was placing several things in the bag. "You can never have too many aid kits and potions." She said softly. "Or food. Remember the enlarging spell Kappy, that will prevent you from running out of food. You know this and the multiple spell as well. Don't forget that." She sounded nervous once more.

Kappy signed and bent down next to her for she was kneeled on the ground. "I'll be fine." He said.

Hermione bit her lip in concern. "I'm usually there too just so I'll know."

He smiled. "You're like my overprotective older sister. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back and I won't be dead."

Hermione smacked his arm. "Don't even mention death."

Kappy grinned and stood up and Hermione managed a small smile as well.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." Ron said then.

Ginny leaned on her brother's shoulder for support. "When I'm better, I'll help out too." Ginny stated.

Luna stood up then. "Are we going now?"

"We're going." Harrykins said nodding and picked up Luna's bag, casting waterproof charms on it and shrunk it to fit in his pocket.

He closed his eyes and vanished, fading out of sight and for several moments, they all blinked and wondered where he was. Their questions were answered a moment later as he reappeared and nodded.

"Alright. We're ready. Come on." He took hold of them and disappeared, fading away.

It almost seemed as if this was the last time they'd be seen alive but they knew that it was only fear that spoke like that.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**So I hope that was good for chapter one. I will update as soon as we've developed more for me to write with.**

**There is more to it then where I ended it but I just felt it made more sense that way.**

**More will be explained as there is SO much more to come. We already have this story planned out but the more creative we get, the better.**

**Make sure you review please and tell me what you think!**

**:D**

**-Harrykins-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **I am not JK Rowling. I am a writer and this story is based on a roleplay which me and my Kappy are in the process of playing out. I came up with an idea, developed it and he added along. Anything of the Harry Potter books does not belong to me but Harrykins and anything else that was NOT in the books, is too.

**Special thanks & Dedication to: **Kappy Riddle, the love of my life.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter Two

When the three reappeared, they were standing in a boat in the middle of the ocean and the breeze of the natural smell of the sea engulfed their senses. They were definitely not in London anymore. He admired the scenery and Luna seemed to be enjoying herself already.

"The way you fade is brilliant, Harrykins." Luna said in an as-a-matter-a-fact tone.

Kappy smiled at her. "It beats apparition. Don't have to worry about splinching."

He glanced at Kappy and smiled at Luna. "Thanks. It's probably the best way. It's either that or running."

Kappy hadn't seen Harrykins' glower of displeasure but he had a feeling it was because of their choice of nymph as their first destination. The fur on his ears and tail were on end as the nekubus stared at the water. He whimpered softly to himself and sank into the boat a bit.

He looked over at Harrykins and could tell that he was uncomfortable with getting in the water. He had always known.

"Harrykins, this is a good thing. You won't have to dread it later."

The nekubus didn't appear to be sea sick but he didn't like staring at the blue water with the knowledge of how dark and cold it was and of the marine life that lived in its depths. He shuddered and he looked as if he were refusing to get in. He slowly reached out to the water and dipped his finger in, staring at it and liking the sound the water made around him and to the movements of his fingers. It was so soothing, he nearly wanted to curl up and sleep despite being in the middle of two blending oceans. Kappy watched him play with the water and it brought a small smile to his face. He looked calm at the moment and perhaps he wouldn't be as afraid to get into the water as he once thought.

Harrykins felt that the water wasn't cold but he knew it would be different when he actually got in. He leaned over the edge and dipped his hand in as well, playing with it. Kappy thought that perhaps it was different due to it being just his hand. Luna was staring at Harrykins in a peculiar way and her eyes seemed, determined in a sense. Eyeing her fingers closely, he saw them twitch ever so slightly. Harrykins' ears laid back in a relaxed way and he closed his eyes with a small sigh.

She looked back at Harrykins once more and it happened quickly then. She shifted positions on the boat and with a rapid shove, she pushed Harrykins over the edge. One minute he was relaxed and the next, coldness surrounded him and he hit the water with a giant splash. Kappy's mouth dropped open in shock and Luna sat there next to him, just waiting as though what she had done was entirely acceptable.

Harrykins didn't reappear for several long moments and Kappy wondered if he would ever resurface. Suddenly, Harrykins broke the surface and shrieked, scrambling to get out of the water, clutching the edge and trying to pull himself out frantically. His hands left indents and his nails cut into the material of the boat and yet in his haste, he couldn't focus on truly getting out of the water. He was trembling and Kappy sighed in relief and bit his lip. He glanced at Luna, who looked perfectly calm at what she had done. He almost wondered if she took pleasure in this. He erased this thought from his mind. She wasn't some psychopath; she must have some reason for what she did.

After a few long moments of struggles, Harrykins sank back into the water and floated right beside it, shaking as tears fell down his face disguised as water dripping from his hair. He wondered who had pushed him and couldn't believe they had. Luna didn't seem capable and Kappy knew he was terrified so why would they? He remained afloat, trembling as his body was now adjusted to the temperature and the wetness and he silently cried, sniffling.

Luna stayed absolutely serene throughout the entire thing and Kappy was shocked at Harrykins having stopped his struggles but what caught his attention was the sniffle he heard. Harrykins was crying.

"Harrykins? Baby you okay?" he looked over the edge. Harrykins looked up and nearly jumped up and grabbed him so he could be pulled out or bury it in his chest.

Luna looked over as well. "Are you adjusting to the water?" she said calmly.

Kappy looked at her and wondered why she had done what she did. As though she heard him, Luna turned her misty eyes toward him.

"Fear is all in the mind. Harrykins is frightened of water yet he is able to float upon it just fine after a few moments. To get rid of your fear, you must first confront it. Sometimes people need that little push."

Harrykins growled at those words and his ears pinned back. So it had been her. Luna heard the growl yet it didn't faze her. Luna knew that he would be upset with her for doing what she had. Who wouldn't? Fear, as she said was in the mind. If one did not experience what they believed to be something to panic about then fear could not be used to manipulate emotions and actions alike. He could hardly believe it and even if he had adjusted to the water, he wanted to get out and he reached up to try and pull himself out. The water was getting cold due to lack of motion within it.

"Kappers…help me out." He sobbed softly and reached up, carefully trying to grip his shoulders and trying not to pull him in by accident.

Kappy reached over and was about to help him out when he heard Luna's voice.

"No."

Kappy's emerald eyes locked on hers. "Why? Can't you see he's terrified?"

Luna nodded. "If he gets in, he won't get out again and remember what we came here for. The sooner this is over the better. He won't need to fear any longer. This is good for him, trust me. Anyway, we'd better get in too. Did you bring your bathing suit?"

Hearing that, Harrykins slumped in disappointment and couldn't help but grip the boat and try to pull himself out while they were distracted looking for their things. He pulled the bag out of his pocket and tossed it into the boat where it resized itself. He grit his teeth and moved back, disappearing over the other edge. Maybe he could get in on the other side…? He was cold and knew he had to try at least.

"Well actually I do, I guess I decided I should buy one after fourth year. I think it's because since the Triwizard Tournament, anything could happen. Never known when I'll need a bathing suit and it pretty much works out well too since we're going in the water. I changed in the boy's dormitory."

Luna nodded. "Good."

She removed her top, revealing a yellow bikini top and then removed her pants to reveal a bikini bottom with a short yellow bathing skirt covering. She next removed her butterbeer cork necklace and it seemed reluctant that she took off her radish earrings.

Kappy gazed at her for a moment. He always thought she looked rather nice when she wasn't sporting the butter corks or her earrings. He removed his shirt and pants and underneath he had a very light black top he was sure wouldn't weigh him down in the water along with red and black swim trunks.

"We'd better cast the bubblehead charm as well." He said and pulled out his wand.

Luna looked at her own wand. "Alright then. _Ebublio_!"

A protective bubble formed around her head and with that done, she lowered herself out of the boat and into the water.

Finally having found a way to get into the boat, Harrykins heaved and dropped inside. He was panting and immediately felt relieved at the solidness of sitting on something or rather, laying. He looked around and saw they were gone and he looked over the edge.

"You guys are going to need some heavy charms to go down there you know like to prevent hypothermia or even worse, death by pressure."

He waved his hand a bit, adding the much stronger magic of his own to their bubble charms plus several things to help keep their body temperature the way it should be. He looked out of the boat and found he could go back into the water and a part of him _wanted_ to. He was surprised at this but sat down to adjust himself before going in again.

"I feel like a drenched feline." He muttered, so low they couldn't hear him.

"Thank you." Luna said pleasantly, before turning her attention to Kappy. "We'd better get going then."

Kappy nodded. "It'll be dark at the very bottom, so we'll need our wands I suppose. Lumos Maxima should work just fine."

Kappy turned back to face Harrykins. "We'll meet you down there." he said. "Or, we'll just be going under."

With that he dove under the water. Harrykins stared at them as they disappeared under and he bit his lip. He couldn't sit there like a coward because it was much undignified of him and he was determined to save the spheres. He looked around and put Luna's earrings and necklaces safely into a small bag and put it into the bigger bag before shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. He looked at the dark water and closed his eyes and jumped and as he did, he changed with a flash and hit the water, plunging under. He had changed completely and now a pure black seal with startling green eyes stuck its head out of the water.

It was with thanks to the bubblehead charm that he could see and breathe just fine underneath. While he wasn't the greatest swimmer, he found he could manage alright. He swam deeper into the water, until he could at the very least see fish swimming around. To his left was Luna. She was looking around at the water in wonder. It was quite clear looking, not as murky or dark as the Black Lake in Hogwarts had been. He wondered if there would be mermaids in the water though they might be completely different looking from the black lake ones. It would certainly be a new sight.

Harrykins already felt the natural love for water and his body glided easily through the water, fast and swift and in no time, he caught up with Kappy and Luna. He twirled around them very quickly and then appeared beneath them, swimming close to them. He spoke to them telepathically.

_How are things so far?_

Kappy smiled down at Harrykins, admiring his new shiny black coat. On a seal, black skin and green eyes such as his were quite a sight to see.

_It's good so far. I'm not the best swimmer but at least I'm not afraid to drown. Hey, maybe if I get tired of swimming, I'll just ride on your back._ He joked.

Luna looked at the two of them. She had heard the voice in her head and it was the first time from what she could remember that Harrykins had spoken telepathically to her.

_We might find undiscovered life down at the very bottom._ She replied. _It'll be fascinating. I've always wanted to find new creatures. Many people are too narrow-minded to believe in even what seems to be the impossible. I want to grow up and prove them all wrong._

She smiled at Kappy and down at Harrykins before making her way further through the water. Harrykins thought about it and came to the conclusion that it was a good choice in career of wanting to prove many wrong. Her love for animals would serve her well.

Harrykins twirled around and shot upwards and with a playful seal like bark, he pushed Kappy slightly in the water in a way to show he was playing. He nudged him with his nose and swam downwards.

_Undiscovered life sounds interesting even though if it's okay with you, I'll be a bit cautious to anything we could find._

The fish around them darted out of sight and Harrykins managed to swoop down and grab one in his teeth. He gobbled it down as it were nothing and swam back up, catching up to them again as the water remained an ever eternity of blue.

_Well at least they're tasty._

He grabbed hold of Kappy again and bumped his snout with his cheek.

_Grab on to me. It should be fun. Luna can come too if she wants. We have a very long way to go so it would be best if you let me take hold of you two for a bit because if you get tired too quickly, you could be in a lot of trouble._

Kappy smiled and petted him gently and Luna smiled happily at him.

_I want to discover new life. _She stated. _I want to become a naturalist and perhaps I'll actually come across a crumple-horned snorkack._

Kappy's eyes widened in shock and wondered why he could suddenly hear her. Harrykins must've done it but of course, they would need to communicate in a place like this.

_Well, I don't see what being under the ocean is going to do for my career as an auror._ He said and climbed onto the black seal's back. Luna followed his lead with a surprised look.

Feeling them mount, he quickly warned them. _You better hold on tight._

With that, he shot downward, moving through the water quickly and even at a much quicker speed, he still glided. Fish darted from them and Harrykins snatched one in his mouth, gobbling it down as he kept his body straightened and kept going.

_Kappy, I don't think its wise to pursue a career as an auror._

Kappy looked at her. _Oh? Why is that?_

Luna frowned and looked serious. _The ministry is a conspiracy and aurors are part of it. You could be walking right into an army of spellbound arachnids and not to mention rat poisoned chimps. _

Hearing this, Kappy snorted with laughter and small bubbles escaped from Harrykins' nose as he too laughed. Luna wrapped her arms around him tightly and without warning, squeezed hard. Kappy choked on his own laughter.

_I'm serious._

_We have just over 40,000 ft to go so I'm going to take you along for quite a while before I let you off. Down here, your muscles cramping and you becoming exhausted is literally the last thing we could ever need, especially as deep as we're going._

The ocean was still a clear blue, darkening very gradually and he let out a loud bark through the water and heard a reply. He looked surprised and his green eyes searched the water but his water adapted eyes saw nothing around him but he felt movement. He had heard either another seal or a dolphin wanting to mess around with him.

Kappy held onto Harrykins with a firm grip and felt Luna cling tighter to him. He barely held back a yell of shock as they shot down in the water and he feared his eardrums would soon burst though he knew due to the protective bubble he had and the magic Harrykins had performed, the chances were slim of it happening. He was shocked when he heard how far down but the fact fact that they were dropping at a fast rate made his heartbeat increase considerably.

_40,000ft?!_

_Yes, 40,000._ Harrykins replied._ This is just near the border of two oceans so it's bound to be that deep. _

Harrykins could feel Kappy's heart racing and practically hear it.

_Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you guys._

He could feel Luna's heart beating on his back and wasn't too surprised that she wasn't freaking out like him.

_Do you think you'll have to change again?_

_I'm not sure but I might have to just not yet though. We're not deep enough._

With that, he twisted his body to the side a bit in a graceful glide through the water and shot down with a much faster rate. If he had been in his normal form, he would've been freezing by now as the temperature began to drop and the water began to get a little dark.

_We'll know we're close when we spot the canyons. It's not wise to turn any lights on until absolutely necessary. There are fish in the deep ocean that light up and these are usually ways to draw prey. We really don't want any trouble down here so be careful._

Despite his words, Kappy couldn't help but be frightened. Even if he managed to fly off, taking Luna with him, they weren't in midair and he could always swim using his wand to find his way around. Harrykins could tell that his words had no comfort as he was trying to be truthful yet not freak him out. He could tell by the tightening of Kappy's grip, something he didn't mind in the least.

_When we get down there, do you know where we need to go or are we going to guess where it is? _Said Luna.

Kappy himself hadn't fully wondered about this. Where would they go? Unless Harrykins knew the exact location and at the quick rate they were going, he closed his eyes and pretended he wasn't being taken to the bottom of the ocean at a rapid speed.

_I know where it is or where it should be at least. This sphere maintains the balance and peace of the oceans therefore; it's bound to have protection. However, I am not aware of what it could be if it does have it. _

A while later, Kappy began to wonder when exactly they were going to get to the bottom of the ocean. He knew how deep it was but how fast Harrykins could go to get there was something he would very much have liked to know. Luna didn't seem to be paying attention to how fast they were being taken down through freezing water. Instead, her misty eyes were focused on the fish that passed around them.

_No sharks or whales yet._ She said to them dreamily.

Kappy signed in relief. _Good. The last thing we need are sharks. I have never seen one myself but I don't want them coming after us. Harrykins is a seal after all._

_Thanks guys. I am now aware that I am vulnerable to be attacked and eaten by several different species. _Harrykins said in a dry sort of way.

_You're welcome, Harrykins. _Said Luna as though she hadn't caught the sarcastic tone in his words.

Kappy snickered and shook his head as he clung tighter to him. Luna didn't seem to understand why he had found her words humorous.

He let out another bark like sound through the water as a seal and propelled himself quicker as things began to actually settle to a more darkened area. Fish continued to swim, flowing naturally around them but occasionally darted as Harrykins snapped and grabbed another fish. Harrykins made a slight turn and dove once more, going down even faster.

It was what felt like years later that they reached the edges of the canyons that lined the bottom of the sea floor like the shores and continents above. Harrykins was beginning to feel mild tiredness but it was so little he hardly noticed it. The world around them had now become so dark that on the way, Harrykins had conjured an orb that reflected impeccable luminous light. It seemed that not a single flashlight, lightbulb or battery could match it and it made the sleek ebony fur Harrykins had, shine white.

_We're very close. We have about five miles left. Would you guys like to get off or should I keep going? I'm fine with carrying you if you want. _

_Well actually, I'm pretty comfortable on your back and I'm sure we can get there a lot faster if you continue to carry us anyhow. _Kappy smirked. _Okay, so I'm actually just being lazy, but you're a seal and it makes more sense to me if you just carried us the rest of the way. _

As he said this, he felt something suddenly change. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized they had just entered the perimeter of protection around the sphere. As this cam to mind, things began to change and the few fish that passed them suddenly began to notice them. A strange looking fish, dark colored with a light hanging in front of it's eyes, bared its long sharp pointed teeth and darted at them quickly.

Other animals began to come up as well and Harrykins' ears picked up the distant call of large whales, intent on travelling to a specific location. Them.

_Oh no._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I know you must hate me but haha, what will happen next?**

**Why are they acting strange?**

**Next chapter will be up soon. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**-Harrykins-**


End file.
